Ego Amo Te
by Min-chan Cassiopeia
Summary: "Hahmm...sebenarnya...iya. Aku memang memiliki perasaan itu, tapi...". "Apa yang membuatmu memiliki rasa itu?" potong Kaien. Dapat kulihat lagi ekspresi terkejut di wajah Rukia."Ehmm...". "Katakan saja Rukia"...CHAPTER 5 UPDATE. Let s read and RnR  .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You ..

Rukia Kuchiki,,gadis berbadan mungil dengan rambut hitam pendek tengah menatap sekolah barunya. Karakura High School. Yah dia harus pindah sekolah karena ayahnya,, Byakuya Kuchiki ingin lebih fokus pada perusahaannya yang ada di Karakura. Sedangkan perusahaannya yang ada di Soul Society dipercayakan pada Ukitake, satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya di perusahaan. Sebenarnya Rukia sebal karena dia harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tapi melawan ayahnya sungguh tak mungkin. Itu sama saja menantang maut.  
Rukia sampai di depan kelasnya,,kelas 2-2.

"Kau Rukia Kuchiki kan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan ehm dada yang besar

"ehm iya sensei" Rukia menjawab seraya membungkukkan badannya

"Ayo masuk saja" Matsumoto sensei menggeser pintu dan masuk ke kelas. Sementara Rukia mengikutinya.

"Ohayou semuanya "Matsumoto sensei Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu perintah Matsumoto sensei

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Kalian bisa memanggilku Rukia"

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Kualihkan pandangan mataku dari jendela ke depan kelas. imut . Kata itu yang pertama terbersit di hatiku ketika melihat sosoknya. Pendek, manis, dan mata violetnya sungguh indah. Kurasa ada yang istimewa dari gadis ini. Entah apa aku belum tahu. Kudengar suaranya ketika dia menyebutkan namanya. Rukia. Beberapa menit dia sudah duduk di depanku. Aroma parfum yang sesuai dengan orangnya. Lavender. Kulihat saat dia tersenyum pada Momo yang duduk disebelahnya. Manis sekali senyum itu.

Rukia s P.O.V

Ketika jam istirahat di kantin

"rukia jangan duduk disini, ayo kita duduk di tempat lain" kata Hinamori Momo yang kini telah menjadi temanku.

"Memangnya kenapa Momo?" Tanyaku

"Karena ..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di sini?" kata seseorang dingin di belakangku.

Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kulihat 3 orang siswa laki-laki. Yang tepat dibelakangku adalah siswa berambut orange jabrik. Di samping kiri dan kanannya berdiri siswa berambut putih dan merah.

"ku tanya siapa yang menyuruhmu menempati meja ini ha? Ini meja kami" bentak si orange

"ini kan fasilitas sekolah. Siapapun berhak menggunakannya" aku berteriak kepadanya

"kau belum tahu siapa kami ya?" si orange ini tampaknya suka sekali berteriak

"tidak! Dan tak penting bagiku "jawabku ketus

Si orange mendegus kesal. Kemudian dia tersenyum misterius. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tersentak kaget. Nafasku tertahan. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat hingga dapat kurasakan nafasnya berhembus diwajahku.

"Dengar Rukia Kuchiki. Jangan pernah macam-macam pada kami kalau kau tak mau menerima akibatnya. Kau mengerti?" katanya tepat di depan wajahku dan berhasil membuat wajahku memanas. Kemudian seringai kecil muncul diwajahnya. Aku belum sempat berkata apapun ketika Momo menarik tangaku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Bisa kujamin pasti wajahku merah seperti udang rebus.

**Rukia s P.O.V**

"Momo lepaskan tanganku "kataku setelah kami sampai di taman samping sekolah

"maafkan aku Rukia" kata Momo seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku

Aku lalu meniup niup pergelangan tanganku yang terasa cukup perih akibat genggaman Momo yang cukup kuat

"memangnya si orange itu siapa sih?" Tanyaku pada Momo

"Tadi itu salah satu genk terkenal di sekolah ini."

"genk? Genk apa?"

"mereka adalah anak para donatur terbesar di sekolah. Dan yang berambut orange tadi adalah ketua genknya. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki"

"oh jadi karena itu mereka bersikap sok berkuasa di sekolah ini? Tadi kau bilang apa? Ichigo? Haha strawberry,"

"bukan begitu tetapi .."

"ah sudahlah Momo, siapapun mereka itu tidak penting. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajakku pada Momo. Aku sendiri pun telah melankahkan kakiku.

"tapi tadi kau hebat juga ya Rukia.." ucap Momo yang masih dibelakangku

"maksudmu?"

"kau berani membentak Ichigo. Padahal selama ini belum ada perempuan yang seperti itu" puji Momo padaku

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menanggapinya. oh jadi si orange tadi namanya strawberry. Hahahagz lucu sekali. Baru kali ini ada strawberry berwarna orange

**Normal P.O.V**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah terbaring di ranjang salah satu temannya, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sekedar informasi saja, rumah Hitsugaya adalah tempat yang paling disukai mereka untuk nongkrong. Karena Hitsugaya hanya tinggal sendirian bersama para pembantunya di rumah itu. Sedangkan orang tuanya sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka diluar negeri. back to the story saat ini Ichigo menatap langit-langit kamar Hitsugaya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya jauh melayang pada sosok Rukia. Berani sekali dia, dasar midget setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Ichigo sekarang.

"hey Ichigo ! Kau kenapa?" Tanya si rambut merah alias Renji Abarai

"apa kau masih kepikiran tentang gadis tadi Ichigo?" kali ini Hitsugaya yang bertanya. Tak lupa ia sertakan senyuman mengejeknya. Saat ini Renji dan Hitsugaya sedang main video game.

"diam kalian!" kali ini Ichigo telah berada dalam posisi duduk

Renji dan Hitsugaya hanya tertawa melihat wajah frustasi Ichigo.

"gadis pendek itu harus menerima balasan dariku"

"apa kau tertarik padanya Ichigo? Kau berminat untuk menjadikannya pacarmu yang ke .? Keberapa ya Toushiro?" kata Renji panjang lebar.

"entahlah Renji .aku juga sampai tak bisa menghitungnya" ucap Hitsugaya

"kalian sedang mengejekku?"

"sudahlah Ichigo, jangan membencinya. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya" lanjut Hitsugaya.

"ya Hitsugaya benar Ichigo"

"itu tidak mungkin. Tapi sepertinya lucu juga kalau dia kuajak main-main" ucap Ichigo dengan diiringi senyum misteriusnya.

Renji dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang memang sudah dikenal sebagai playboy di sekolah.  
tunggu saja Rukia Kuchiki gumam Ichigo

To be kontinyu


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya...  
Maaf di chapter sebelumnya belum sempat kenalan,,,,  
disini Mimi dan ini fanfic pertamaku Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan mengurangi kenyamanan saat membaca...harap maklum ya hehehe

Ini balasan reviewnya buat:  
Catherina Theresia terima kasih, hu'um kemarin sempat eror, hehe

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan terima kasih,, ini lanjutan ceritanya silahkan dibaca. Iya aku pengen ga selamanya Ichi perfect terus, hehe. Uhm kalau yang naksir siy kayaknya Ichi dulu tapiiii,,,,,ya ntarlah, aku juga masiy bingung, hehe

Spita-ja-nes Maturnuwun banget. Tanpa kamu aku ga bisa upload fanfic ini,, hehe

Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow Terimakasih. Kayaknya gak akan sampai menantang maut kok. Soalnya aku ga tega nyakitin Ichi ma Ruki,, hehe

aRaRancha Terimakasih nasehatnya,, maaf kalau kurang nyaman saat membaca, akan aku perbaiki, terus kasih aku nasehat ya, hehe

Selamat membaca...

Chapter 2: Dia, dia, dia...

Pagi ini Rukia sengaja berangkat sekolah lebih pagi. Alasannya karena dia ingin melihat sekolah barunya ini lebih detail. Ya inilah Rukia. Dia tak puas hanya mendengar cerita dari Momo saja. Ia ingin melihat-lihat sendiri Karakura High School. Seperti saat ini, Rukia masih asyik berjalan jalan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Dilihatnya ruangan demi ruangan dengan cukup seksama. Sampai di aula, Rukia masuk begitu saja ke dalamnya. Rukia kagum ketika melihat aula yang cukup luas. Di ujung aula terdapat panggung yang cukup besar. Rukia berandai-andai bisa berdiri diatas panggung itu dan menerima sebuah penghargaan.

Jdug jdug ..

Bunyi sesuatu yang membentur lantai membuyarkan angan-angan Rukia. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sumber suara tadi. Dilihatnya salah seorang murid laki-laki tengah asyik mendribel bola. Badannya tinggi dan rambutnya coklat. Beberapa detik kemudian siswa itu melempar bola ke ring dan,,,,,, masuk!

Mata Rukia masih asyik mengamati siswa yang menurutnya adalah kakak kelasnya itu.

"Hey,, kau sedang apa di sana?" tiba-tiba siswa tadi berbicara

Rukia yang tak tahu kalau sedang diajak bicara jadi celingak-celinguk sendiri

"Hey aku bicara padamu gadis kecil" kali ini siswa itu mengalihkan pandangya dari ring ke Rukia

"Aku?" rukia menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi?"

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya menyebalkan sekali dia menyebutku gadis kecil. Tapi dia itu sungguh tampan. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku" kata orang itu sambil memasukkan bola ke ring lagi

"Ano emm gomen,,aku tak bermaksud menggangu, tadi aku cuma melihat-lihat saja dan..."

"Siapa namamu?" orang itu memotong kalimat Rukia

Rukia mendegus kesal. Kuchiki Rukia ucap Rukia

"Baiklah Rukia sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu. Kau kelas 2 kan? kelasmu ada di lantai dua dan jauh dari sini. Dan Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi" kata orang tadi dengan diakhiri sebuah senyuman. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah tasnya tergeletak dan mengambilnya. Ia hendak pergi ketika .,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Tunggu,,,siapa nama kakak?" Tanya Rukia

Orang itu menoleh, tersenyum lalu

Kaien Shiba kemudian dia benar-benar pergi

"Kaien" gumam Rukia lalu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang membuatnya tertarik di sekolah ini

Rukia P.O.V

"Rukia,,,.,dari mana saja kau?" itulah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir Momo ketika melihatku masuk ke dalam kelas

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar saja tadi" jawabku lalu duduk manis di bangkuku

Teeeet teeeet

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,,,," sapa Mayuri sensei, guru mata pelajaran fisika yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menenteng map berisi banyak kertas

"Pagi sensei" jawabku dan semua teman-teman serempak

"Baiklah segera keluarkan kertas, kita ulangan" kata Mayuri sensei sembari membagi soal yang dibawanya tadi

Semuanya bergumam tak jelas. Tapi tidak dengan diriku. Kurasa aku mewarisi sifat ayah yang selalu tenang dalam menghadapi apapun. Lagipula tadi malam toh aku sudah belajar.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening. Semua fokus pada soal yang ada dihadapan masing-masing. Segera kuambil pulpen kesayanganku yang selalu ku selipkan di saku seragamku. kutarik nafas panjang dan segera kukerjakan soal-soal itu.

Kulirik jam di dinding. Tepat setengah jam ulangan ini berlangsung. Dan aku telah menyelesaikan setengah dari jumlah semua soal yang diberikan oleh Mayuri sensei

"Maaf anak-anak,,saya baru saja mendapat sebuah berita bahwa ada seseorang di kelas ini yang membuat contekan. Maka aku akan memeriksanya" kata Mayuri sensei tiba-tiba

Semuanya diam. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Mereka saling melihat dan akhirnya hanya menggeleng satu sama lain. Begitu pula aku dan Momo. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Kulihat Mayuri sensei menghampiri tiap meja dan memeriksa barang-barang tiap siswa. Yap yang ku dengar dari Momo, beliau adalah salah satu guru yang sangat disiplin saat ulangan.

Sampailah beliau di mejaku. Aku tetap fokus pada beberapa soal yang belum kukerjakan.

"Apa ini Kuchiki?" kata Mayuri sensei sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang dilipat sangat kecil tepat didepan mukaku

"Ma-af, sa-ya juga tidak tahu sen-sei,," jawabku terbata-bata. Aku sangat kaget melihat kertas yang diperlihatkan Mayuri sensei kepadaku. Bagaimana bisa benda itu ada di dalam kotak pensilku?

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu Kuchiki? Jelas-jelas ini ada di dalam kotak pensilmu. Dan isi kertas ini adalah beberapa rumus materi yang saya jadikan soal. Kau mencontek!" tegas beliau

Mendengar nada beliau yang cukup tegas nyaliku jadi agak ciut. Aku yakin mukaku sekarang pucat pasi. Takut bercampur malu.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin sensei. Saya tidak mencontek" kataku terbata-bata

"Ini buktinya Kuchiki. Sekarang keluarlah. Silahkan berdiri di koridor depan kelas sampai jam pelajaranku selesai. Dan istirahat nanti temui aku di ruanganku.!" ucap beliau ketus

Aku sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan keluar kelas dengan diiringi tatapan heran seisi kelas, tatapan khawatir Momo dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah tatapan plus senyum mengejek dari si strawberry orange.

'huh apa maksudnya?'

Ini menyebalkan dan sangat memalukan.

Normal P.O.V

Rukia berdiri di samping pintu.

jdug jdug

Rukia kembali mendengar suara itu. kemudian sosok Kaien muncul. Rukia jadi blingsatan sendiri. Dia sangat malu jika dilihat oleh Kaien dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia bertanya?

Dan dugaan Rukia ternyata benar

"Hey kau gadis yang tadi kan? Rukia?" kata Kaien sesampainya di depan Rukia.

Rukia yang menunduk sejak melihat sosok Kaien dari kejauhan tadi lalu mengangkat kepalanya

"Iya" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Rukia

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Rukia berfikir sejenak untuk menjawabnya. Tak mungkin dia menjawab kalau sedang dihukum. Mau ditaruh mana nanti mukanya?

"Aku sedang terkena musibah. Hehe,,," jawab Rukia sekenanya

Kaien sempat heran. Tapi dia lalu tersenyum.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Ya sudahlah. Sampai jumpa,,," kata Kaien, kemudian dia melangkah pergi

Rukia menghembuskan nafas lega karena Kaien percaya padanya. Ya walaupun tidak seratus persen percaya. Tapi Rukia sungguh senang. Tadi Kaien bilang sampai jumpa. Itu berarti dia masih ingin bertemu dengan Rukia. Setidaknya itulah isi otak Rukia sekarang.

Ichigo P.O.V

Masih teringat dengan jelas di otakku muka si midget saat Mayuri sensei membentaknya tadi. Dia sangat kaget. Mungkin seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia ketahuan mencontek dan dimarahi guru. Mukanya pucat pasi.

"Hoi Ichigo,,,,melamun terus. Pasti soal Rukia" kata Renji seraya menepuk bahuku dan lalu duduk di samping kiriku

"Jangan bilang itu tadi kau yang melakukannya" kata Hitsugaya yang lalu duduk di depanku. Oh ya saat ini kami sedang ada di kantin

"Mukanya itu lucu sekali. Hahaha..." Aku masih terus ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya

"Jadi benar kau yang mengeerjai Kuchiki?" tanya Hitsugaya

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Hitsugaya

"Tega sekali kau Ichigo..." itu yang kudengar dari mulut Renji

"Kau tidak lihat kemarin dia membantahku di depan banyak orang?"

"Tapi kenapa harus Mayuri sensei? Aku tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan dia dapat" kata Hitsugaya

Angan-anganku melayang. Dulu pernah ada siswa yang ketahuan mencontek oleh Mayuri sensei. Dan hukumannya membuat tulisan 'aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mencontek lagi sampai kapanpun' sebanyak satu buku. Ditambah membersihkan kaca semua jendela yang ada di lantai satu. Entah hukuman apa yang akan didapat oleh si midget itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menulis contekan itu dengan tulisan yang mirip tulisan tangan Rukia?" tanya si baboon Renji

"Disekolah ini banyak yang tulisannya hampir mirip dia. Lagi pula siapa sih yang bisa membantah Mayuri sensei" jawabku tenang

"Ichi...sayang,," seru seseorang dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Suara yang kubenci. Terdengar manja dan menjijikkan

"Sepertinya tuan putri sudah merindukanmu Ichigo" ucap Hitsugaya mengejek

"Diam kau!" ucapku ketus

"Ichi ayo nanti malam kita pergi nonton. Filmnya bagus lho" kata gadis itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dari belakang "Inoue apa kau tidak mengerti juga.? kita ini sudah putus" kataku sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leherku

"Tapi kan Ichi..., aku belum setuju kalau kita putus,,," Gadis berambut coklat itu masih ada dibelakangku dan kembali mengalungkan tangannya dileherku

"Cukup Inoue!" Aku pergi dari tempat itu. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan dan menjengkelkan

Normal P.O.V

"Rukia,,, bagaimana? kau baik-baik saja kan?" seru Momo dan langsung memeluk Rukia saat melihatnya keluar dari ruangan Mayuri sensei

"Aku baik-baik saja Momo..?" kata Rukia tenang

"Apa hukuman yang diberikan untukmu? aku akan membantumu menyelesaikannya" Ucap Momo seraya melepas pelukannya

"Kau baik sekali Momo,,,. Terima kasih,,, Aku hanya harus membersihkan seluruh kaca jendela yang ada dilantai satu pulang sekolah nanti" jawab Rukia sedikit lesu

"Oh Rukia aku akan membantumu. Tenang saja"

"Terima kasih Momo. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, jam istirahat sudah usai"

"Oh ya Rukia, aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padamu," ucap Momo tiba-tiba

"Siapa?"

"Ichigo"

'Ternyata dugaan ku benar,' ucap Rukia di dalam hati

Saat pulang sekolah...

Rukia menyemprot kaca dengan cairan pembersih kaca lalu mengelapnya, begitu pula dengan Momo. Mereka berdua masih asyik bekerja sambil bercanda meskipu matahari sudah menggantung di sebelah barat. Sampai tiba-tiba Hp Momo berbunyi.

"Halo, ya bu...,,,,,,,,,,,,,baiklah" Momo memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam tasnya

"Ada apa Momo?" tanya Rukia

"Maafkan aku Rukia,, aku harus pulang. Tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa Momo, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu, pulanglah. Sebentar lagi juga selesai"

"Baiklah Rukia aku pulang dulu ya" Momo pun pergi dari tempat itu

'tinggal 5 jendela lagi, huft' gumam Rukia

"Wow ada cleaning service baru ya disekolah" Ucap Ichigo yang masih mengenakan seragam club basketnya berjalan ke arah Rukia. Tak lupa sebuah bola basket ada ditangannya.

Rukia menoleh dan mendegus kesal melihat wajah Ichigo yang sedang mengejeknya

"Kau menyebalkan sekali kepala orange. Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku ha?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu strawberry. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau yang mengerjaiku dan membuatku dihukum Kyoraku sensei"

"Hmmh bagaimana rasanya? enak kan?" ejek Ichigo

"Kau..." belum selesai Rukia bicara, Ichigo telah menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia, hingga membuat Rukia terdiam

"Makanya jangan macam-macam denganku midget,, akibatnya tidak menyenangkan bukan?"kata Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya..."Dan jangan panggil aku seenaknya. Namaku Ichigo"

Cukup lama Ichigo mempertahankan posisinya. Dia senang melihat mata violet Rukia yang memancarkan kemarahan. Sementara Rukia masih tetap diam. Matanya tetap menatap tajam mata coklat musim gugur Ichigo. Dia tak ingin kalah oleh pesona seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang mampu meluluhkan semua gadis yang digodanya.

Ichigo tersenyum sekali lagi lalu meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia memandang kepergian Ichigo dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Ini untukmu" kata seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Rukia. Rukia lalu menolehkan kepalanya. Alangkah senangnya Rukia karena didapatinya Kaienlah orang itu

"Arigatou Kaien-senpai" ucap Rukia seraya menerima air mineral itu

"Tadi aku dengar dari Ichigo kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang dihukum oleh Kyoraku sensei. Ternyata kau Rukia" kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

uhuk

Rukia tersedak tersedak mendengar ucapan Kaien

"Kau tak apa-apa Rukia?"tanya Kaien cemas

"Tak apa, trima kasih Kaien senpai"

"Sama-sama. Tak usah panggil Kaien senpai, panggil Kaien-dono saja. Oke? Aku duluan ya" kata Kaien mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dan tak lupa tersenyum manis sebelum pergi

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas senyum itu.'oh Kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam' batin Rukia

Keesokan harinya

"Kepada Ishida Uryuu (maaf author lupa penulisan nama ishida), Nemu Kurotsuchi, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan Rukia Kuchiki dimohon segera datang ke ruangan Yoroichi sensei. Terima kasih" itulah pengumuman yang terdengar dari radio sekolah

Keempat orang yang dimaksud pun segera datang ke ruangan sensei yang disebut

"Baiklah anak -anak,, aku memanggil kalian disini bukan karena alasan sepele" Yoroichi mengusir keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti ruangannya

"Kalian terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba cerdas cermat tingkat SMA se-Jepang" Lanjut beliau

Keempat siswa itu masih terdiam

"Oleh karena lomba diadakan di dua tempat, maka aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama Ishida dan Nemu akan mengikuti lomba di Osaka, sedangkan tim kedua Ichigo dan Rukia akan mengikuti lomba di Tokyo."

"Apa?" teriak Rukia dan Ichigo serempak

To be Kontinyu

Hehe chapter dua selesai Maaf banget kalau masih banyak kesalahannya dan juga masih pendek ceritanya Pokoknya buat para senior-senior Mimi di dunia fanfic ini jangan bosen ya buat nasehatin dan ngasih saran ke Mimi. Ditunggu lho, hehe Maaf belum ada sisi romancenya, tapi Mimi janji akan segera Mimi tampilkan di chapter-chapter berikutnya

Oh ya ada yang bisa kasih tau ga cra paling enak buat balas review? soalnya aku masih agak bingung,,,hehe

Terima kasih semua

Jangan lupa review ya,,,,,...  
hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiiiiiiiii...  
Mimi datang lagi...  
Sebelumnya Mimi minta maaf karena baru bisa update dan juga kalau chapter sebelumnya masih banyak kesalahan. Mimi ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview cerita ini, Mimi senang membaca kritik, saran,dukungan dan nasehat yang diberikan oleh semunya Semoga kalian ga bosen ya,,hehehehe

**Disclaimer**: Tentu Om Tite Kubo seorang...,, maafin Mimi baru ngomong sekarang ya om,,*ditampol om Tite*

Enjoy it...^-^

**Chapter 3: Orange n Violet**

"Apa?" seru Ichigo dan Rukia serempak

"Kenapa? apa ada masalah?" Yoruichi sensei menghentikan penjelasannya. Ishida dan Nemu juga menatap heran kedua makhluk yang berteriak tadi

"Maaf sensei, apakah tidak bisa ditukar pasangannya,?, Aku tidak bisa jika harus kerja sama dengannya" kata Ichigo

"Benar sensei" tambah Rukia

"Dengar anak-anak, aku tidak tahu apa masalah pribadi kalian, tapi tolong bekerjasamalah. Dewan sekolah sudah melakukan rapat dan inilah keputusannya. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian" kata Yoruichi sensei

Rukia tertunduk lesu. Ichigo mendegus kesal. Sedangkan Nemu dan Ishida hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Baiklah jadwal latihan kalian akan segera diberitahukan besok" kata Yoruichi "Tenang saja Ichigo, jadwalnya tidak akan tabrakan dengan jadwal klub basket" lanjut Yoruichi sensei ketika melihat Ichigo hendak menginterupsi kalimatnya

Pulang sekolah...

Ichigo P.O.V

Kuhampiri mobil BMW merah metalik ku. Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan si midget itu? hah aku ingin segera pulang, mandi dan segera tidur. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa mobilku tidak mau berjalan?. kuarahkan pandanganku keluar

Aaarrggghhhh Sial...'!

Kenapa ban mobilku bisa kempes? Padahal aku yakin tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja. Aku lalu turun dari mobilku. Kutekan ban mobilku dengan tanganku. Sial,,,,.sedikit sekali sisa udara di dalamnya..

"Butuh tumpangan?" kata seseorang yang suaranya mulai familiar di telingaku. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku dari ban ke si pemilik suara. Senyumnya sungguh mengejek,

"Bagaimana tuan Kurosaki? butuh tumpangan?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi. Aku masih terdiam. Aku lalu berdiri

"Hmmm tapi aku harus les piano dulu, jadi tak mungkin kan kau ikut aku les. Hmm jadi maaf ya aku tidak bisa menolongmu?"

Tanganku sudah mengepal. Menjengkelkan sekali nada bicaranya itu. Juga senyum mengejeknya.

"Selamat sore menjelang malam,,,Aku duluan ya,,. Daaaa" taksi yang membawa si midget itupun melaju meninggalkanku

...

Keesokan harinya

Normal P.O.V

"Hahaha ban mobilmu dibuatnya kempes?,,hahaha.." Renji masih belum puas menertawakan Ichigo

"Wah Ichigo dia memang pintar, pantas saja dia dipilih untuk ikut lomba cerdas cermat.." sambung Hitsugaya

"Diam kalian...!" seru Ichigo frustasi karena kedua temannya ini tak henti-hentinya mengejek dan menertawakannya

"Oh tapi aku yakin, suatu saat kalian pasti akan saling jatuh cinta" lanjut Hitsugaya

"Kau benar" sambung Renji

"Hahahaha.." tawa kedua teman Ichigo

"Hey jeruk,.." panggil seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah orang yang sejak tadi mereka bertiga bicarakan

"Apa?" jawab Ichigo sewot

"Sewot banget sih,, ini jadwal latihan kita," kata Rukia sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Ichigo

Ichigo menerima kertas itu

'tidak tahu terima kasih' batin Rukia

"Oh ya, kemarin bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke rumah?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang innocent

"Kauu,.." Ichigo jadi naik darah

Rukia tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang sedang marah. Dia lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Hitsugaya dan Renji langsung pecah begitu Rukia pergi. Tawa itu berhenti ketika Ichigo memberi mereka deathglare.

Rukia P.O.V

Saat ini aku sedang duduk termenung di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Kami-sama...apakah memang aku harus berkerjasama dengan si jeruk itu? Astaga,,,apa aku sanggup melakukannya. Apa aku bisa menghadapinya.

"Rukia,.. kau kenapa?" tanya Momo

"Oh, tak apa Momo" jawabku

"Kau pasti masih kepikiran soal lomba itu ya? tenang saja. Kurosaki itu pintar kok, dia termasuk peringkat tiga besar seangkatan" ucap Momo untuk meyakinkanku

"Benarkah?" tanyaku. Mana mungkin orang seperti dia berprestasi seperti itu

"Tentu saja. Yaah walaupun dia playboy, dia kan tetap saja pewaris perusahaan ayahnya,"

Momo benar juga. Perusahaan sebesar itu mana mungkin akan diwariskan kepadanya kalau dia tidak pintar. Hmmmh sepertinya aku harus bisa terima kalau dia adalah rekan setimku.

"Semangat ya Rukia,,.."

"Terima kasih Momo"

Hari-hariku kini mulai berjalan membaik. Sepertinya Ichigo telah melakukan gencatan senjata. Entah karena dia sudah lelah bermusuhan denganku. Atau hanya karena di juga mau serius dengan lomba ini dan mau membangun kerjasama denganku. Yang membuatku bahagia adalah sekarang aku menjadi lebih dekat dengan kak kaien. Dia selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih. Dia selalu memperhatikanku. Membuat rasa di hati ini berkembang. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan mungkin kini rasa itu telah menjadi lebih daripada itu. Aku ingin dimilikinya.

Ichigo P.O.V

Saat ini aku hanya berdua saja dengan Rukia di perpustakaan. Kami harus menyelesaikan latihan soal matematika dari Matsumoto sensei. Huh menyebalkan sekali melihat angka-angka itu, meskipun dengan mudah aku bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Hey Ichigo, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal ini?" kata Rukia membuyarkan lamunanku

"Yang mana?"

"Yang nomor 25." kata si midget

"Begitu saja tidak bisa,, itu kan mudah, midget baka!" kulihat bibirnya langsung mengerucut begitu mendengar kata-kataku

"Awww..kenapa kau menjitakku midget?" seruku setelah dia melayangkan jitakan mautnya

"Jangan cerewet,, itu kan kewajibanmu sebagai rekan setimku" katanya ketus

Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau aku menggodanya lebih dulu sebelum mengajarinya.

"Bagaimana baka?" kini kepala Rukia menghadapku. Akhirnya kami saling berpandangan. Aku masih menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Dia juga terdiam. Aku senang sekali mengerjainya.

"Ayolah Ichigo, ajari ak..." dia berhenti bicara saat jari telunjukku kuletakkan di bibirnya. Mata violetnya membulat menatap mataku. Aku masih diam dan menatap mata violetnya. Kuarahkan tanganku dari bibirnya menuju kedua pipinya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Bibirku semakin mendekat ke bibirnya. Matanya masih menatap mataku.  
"Seharusnya kau menutup matamu, Rukia" bisikku tepat di wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa dia menurut saja. Kupandangi wajah Rukia dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Lucu. Lalu kujauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Tak kusangka ideku untuk mengerjainya berhasil.

"Hahaha kenapa midget? kau berharap aku akan menciummu?" seruku membuatnya membuka matanya.

Kulihat wajahnya langsung merona merah. Hahaha lucu sekali wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak mau mengajariku ya sudah. Toh besok bisa kutanyakan pada Ishida atau Nemu" katanya sewot. Aku tahu dia melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Coba ku lihat sini" akhirnya ku hentikan acara menggodanya. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini.

Rukia P.O.V

"Ayolah Ichigo, ajari ak..." kalimatku terhenti ketika kurasakan jari telunjuk Ichigo menempel dibibirku. Aku terdiam dan memandang wajahnya. Mataku terpusat pada mata musim gugurnya yang damai. Sungguh tampan. Tidak tidak. Apa maksudmu Rukia? Ingat yang ada dihadapanmu saat ini adalah seorang playboy cap jeruk. Dan hey apa yang dia lakukan? Kedua tangannya bertengger dikedua pipiku. Lalu kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku? Dia berhenti saat hidung kami nyaris menempel.

"Seharusnya kau menutup matamu, Rukia" bisiknya pelan. Dan entah kenapa mataku malah terpejam begitu saja. Lama aku menutup mataku. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Hahaha kenapa midget? kau berharap aku akan menciummu?" terdengar suara Ichigo meledekku

Akupun membuka mataku. Sial. Dia mengerjaiku. Menyebalkan sekali. Sepertinya membuatku malu adalah kegiatan yang sangat disukainya..Huh!

Setelah puas menertawakanku dia lalu mengajariku mengerjakan beberapa soal. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai tiba-tiba Hpnya berbunyi

"Halo Neliel sayang,,ya ya aku akan menjemputmu sekitar setengah jam lagi. Tunggulah aku"

Dasar jeruk playboy! Kok bisa-bisanya ada gadis yang mau bersamanya.

"Kenapa memandangku? aku tampan ya?" ucap Ichigo ketika dia menyadari aku sedang menatapnya

"Percaya dirimu berlebihan sekali jeruk" aku lalu melanjutkan acara mengerjakan soal yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Hari berikutnya

Normal P.O.V

Sorakan terdengar di lapangan basket. Ya, saat ini sedang ada pertandingan antara senior dan junior tim inti basket sekolah untuk peresmian serah terima tanggung jawab tim basket. Tim senior digawangi oleh Kaien, Ikkaku, Ashido, Kira, dan Szayel. Sementara tim junior digawangi oleh Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Renji, Grimmjow, dan Chad. Pertandingan berlangsung sangat seru. Baik senior ataupun junior tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka bertanding mati-matian. Rukia menyaksikan pertandingan di tribun penonton paling depan. Tentu saja dia bersama dengan Momo. Dari tadi Momo sibuk mendukung Hitsugaya. Dia berteriak-teriak menyebutkan nama kecil Hitsugaya. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momo ke lapangan. Ditatapnya Kaien yang tengah berlari sambil mendribel bola. 'Ayo terus kak Kaien' ucap Rukia didalam hati sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas. Rukia memang benar sudah jatuh hati pada seniornya itu. Tapi senyum itu memudar setelah dilihatnya Ichigo merebut bola itu dan berhasil memasukkannya ke ring. 'Dasar jeruk menyebalkan!' umpat Rukia di dalam hati.

Tak terasa pertandingan telah usai. Pertandingan dimenangkan tim senior dengan selisih skor satu angka. Semua suporter tim senior pun bersorak sorai gembira. Tapi kemudian mereka bubar jalan kerumah masing-masing. Rukia berjalan kearah Kaien.

"Selamat ya Kaien-dono" ucap Rukia

Kaien yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah Rukia

"Oh kau Rukia, ya terimakasih" ucap Kaien disertai senyum manis yang sanggup membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Rukia wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" wajah Kaien berubah dari senang ke khawatir

"Ah tidak, aku tidak pa-pa."ucap Rukia gugup Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo yang sedang dikerumuni cewek-cewek genit.

"Hey jeruk! Cepatlah sedikit, kita sudah ditunggu Kyoraku-sensei" seru Rukia

"Ya sebentar. Kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk?" Ucap Ichigo

"Huh menyebalkan" Rukia lalu pasang tampang cemberut

Kaien yang melihat tingkah kedua adik kelasnya itupun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kita skip aja ya acara pelajaran tambahannya Rukia dan Ichigo. Usai pelajaran tambahan...jam 08.00 malam

Rukia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Nemu.

"Ayo Nemu, aku antar kau pulang" kata Ishida yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ya Ishida-kun,, maaf ya Rukia hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" Ucap Nemu yang langsung ngeloyor pergi bersama Ishida

'Huh menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa taksi yang biasanya lewat sini belum kelihatan juga sih. Apa sebaiknya aku naik angkutan umum saja. Oh tidak' rutuk Rukia di dalam hati. Rukia pun berjalan menuju halte bis.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini" ucap seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Rukia. Rukia pun berhenti dan menatap orang dihadapannya dengan was-was. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearah Rukia, dan beberapa detik kemudian jaraknya berdiri dengan Rukia tinggal dua langkah lagi. Reflek Rukia mundur beberapa langkah. Orang itu menyeringai melihat reaksi Rukia. Kemudian dia bergerak mendekat ke Rukia.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Rukia dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Dia menuntun tangannya kearah wajah Rukia. Pipi Rukia hampir tersentuh tangan laki-laki itu ketika sebuah tangan kekar lain mencengkeram tangan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia Grimmjow!"

"Ichigo" gumam Rukia

"Ichigo Kurosaki" kata Grimmjow

"Rukia,, mundur" kata Ichigo masih tetap mencengkeram tangan Grimmjow. Rukiapun menuruti perintah Ichigo

"Kenapa Ichigo? Apakah gadis ini pacarmu?" Ucap Grimmjow sinis sambil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Ichigo

"Ya, dia pacarku. Jadi kau jangan macam-macam padanya. Awas saja kalau kau berani mengganggunya"

"Cih, kau tak bisa mengaturku Ichigo" ucap Grimmjow. Diliriknya Rukia dan tersenyum misterius. Setelah itu dia pergi

Bletakk

"Hoy midget! Kenapa kau menjitakku? Aku kan sudah menyelamatkanmu," Protes Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak Rukia

"Habis kau seenaknya saja berkata kalau aku pacarmu. Kalau terjadi gosip tidak benar kan gawat" Omel Rukia

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau ada orang yang kusuka itu bukan kau, tapi Kak Kaien" seru Rukia

"Oh ya?" Kata Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. 'Kau akan menyesal jika menaruh hatimu pada Kaien, Rukia' kata Ichigo didalam hati

"Jangan menggodaku terus jeruk. Kali ini godaanmu tidak akan mempan padaku" kata Rukia yang sudah merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo diwajahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika kugoda?"

"Tentu saja"

Ichigo menyeringai kemudian didaratkannya bibirnya di bibir Rukia. Mata Rukia membulat. Dia sungguh kaget dengan ciuman Ichigo yang tiba-tiba. Tangan Ichigo yang tadinya dimasukkan ke saku celana seragamnya kini telah melingkar di pinggang Rukia. Ichigo melumat bibir Rukia dengan lembut. Cukup lama dia memainkan bibir Rukia sebelum dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang? Aku tak hanya menggodamu kan?" Ucap Ichigo tak berdosa

Plaakk

Rukia menampar Ichigo.

**To Be Kontinyu lagi...**

Hwaaaaaaaaa akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga

Maaf kalau msih bnyk salah, dan maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Mimi juga ngerasa kalau chapter ini ceritanya agak maksa hehehehe

Waktunya balas review

**Ruki Yagami:**  
Terima kasih, yupz Ichi playboy. Tenang, Rukia masih kuat kok imannya,,wkwkwk

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Terima kasih..yupz hidup Ichiruki,,hehe

**chappythesmartrabbit**

Terimakasih, terlalu cpat ya, maaf Mimi belum pandai bikin cerita, hehe iya kemarin Mimi lupa, makasih udah diingetin,, tapi sekarang uda Mimi kasih disclaimernya, hehe

Nah jangan lupa review lagi ya,,, ditunggu lho hehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Haiiiiiiiiiii Mimi kembali dengan Chapter 4 Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya kurang bagus Terima kasih atas semua saran yang diberikan

Enjoy it...

**Disclaimer**: Sayangnya Bleach bukan punyaku tapi Tite Kubo. Kalau punyaku, pasti dari dulu Ichi dah jadi ma Ruki. hehe*ditendang ma Om Tite*

**Chapter 4: Kenyataan yang Pahit**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Plaaakk

Aku menampar Ichigo. Dia nampak terkejut dengan tamparanku barusan. Aku lalu berlari secepat mungkin. Ingin segera menangis sepuasnya di kamarku.

Sampai dirumah aku langsung mengunci diriku dikamar. Bahkan panggilan Kaa-san yang menyuruhku makan pun tak kuhiraukan. Aku benar-benar membenci semua ini. Atas dasar apa si jeruk merebut ciuman pertamaku? Seharusnya ciuman pertamaku bukan untuk dia. Tapi untuk orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Dan aku ingin Kak Kaienlah orang itu. Orang yang telah mendapatkan tempat spesial dihatiku. Bukan Ichigo. Si Playboy sekolah. Tapi semua terlambat. Dia sudah mengambilnya. Aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Dasar mikan no baka" umpatku dalam hati

**Ichigo P.O.V**

Dia pergi dari hadapanku setelah menamparku karena aku menciumnya. Tamparannya masih terasa perih. Yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah dia menangis. Aku sempat melihat air mata disudut mata violetnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa dia menangis? Apakah dia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Astaga! jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamanya. Polos sekali dia. Argghh pasti dia marah denganku.

Besoknya...

"Kau gila Ichigo. Pasti dia marah" Ucap Hitsugaya

"Toushiro benar Ichigo. Kau keterlaluan sekali sampai menciumnya" tambah Renji

Kurasa mereka berdua benar. Huufft

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tadinya hanya ingin menggodanya."

"Hah kurasa kau harus minta maaf padanya" kata Hitsugaya

"Apa? Minta maaf? Aku tak mau"

"Hey jangan egois Ichigo. Siapa tahu itu ciuman pertamanya. Dan kau telah merebutnya dengan cara yang tidak etis" Renji membela Hitsugaya

Percakapanku dengan Hitsugaya dan Renji tadi siang masih terngiang di telingaku. Huuuuummmm

Apakah aku harus minta maaf padanya? Ugh mau ditaruh mana mukaku? Lagi pula kenapa kemarin aku menciumnya sih...

Hah dia marah. Buktinya hari ini dia menghindariku terus. Tak mau bicara denganku sepatah katapun. Dan tatapan matanya padaku pun terasa sangat tidak mengenakkan. Sampai saat inipun ketika kami mengikuti pelajaran tambahan untuk lomba dari Matsumoto-sensei dia masih bersikap dingin padaku. Dan suasana ini terasa menyebalkan bagiku. Karena aku tak bisa menggodanya dan melihat wajah saltingnya. Ya sudah sepertinya Hitsugaya benar. Aku memang harus minta maaf padanya dan menekan keegoisanku.

"Eerr... Rukia" ucapku saat pelajaran tambahan ini selesai.

Dia tak merespon. Dia tetap membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku mau..." Belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diruangan itu.

'hah dasar'

**Rukia P.O.V**

Entahlah apa yang akan dia katakan tadi. Aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar masih marah padanya. Biar tahu rasa dia. Dia pikir dia bisa seenaknya pada semua gadis? Huh! Tentu tidak jika denganku. Hah kenapa Nemu harus pulang dengan Ishida lagi sih? Aku kan jadi harus pulang sendirian. Tak ada teman ngobrol. Benar-benar suasana yang menyebalkan. Apa tak cukup keheningan yang kudapatkan dirumah.

"Masih berani berjalan sendirian? Ck berani sekali kau nona" Ucap seseorang yang berhasil membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Dan kudapati pria berambut biru seperti kemarin. Grimmjow.

"Selamat malam nona Kuchiki. Kau masih ingat aku?" Kata Grimmjow sambil melangkah sampai kehadapanku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi sial. Tepat dibelakangku adalah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa? Kau takut denganku?" ucapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya yang sukses membuatku sedikit takut

"Kalau takut, harusnya kau minta diantar pulang pacarmu yang playboy itu. Apa dia sudah mencampakanmu dan pergi bersama gadis lain? Cih"  
ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek

"Apa maumu?" Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara

"Pertanyaan bagus" ucapnya sambil mendekat kearahku "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dia mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya diwajahku.

"Jangan macam-macam kau" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia malah mengunci pergerakkan tanganku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Grimmjow menunjukkan seringainya sebelum akhirnya bibirnya sukses mengunci bibirku. Dia menciumku dengan ganas. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi justru dia malah semakin menekan bibirku. Aku menutup mataku rapat, berusaha tetap menjaga bibirku agar tetap rapat. Diapun lalu menggigit bibir bawahku dengan cukup keras.

"Aww..." aku yang merasa sakit terpaksa membuka mulutku. Membuat lidahnya masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Aku benar-benar merasa risih atas perbuatannya. Nafasku memburu, begitu juga dia. Dia melepas ciumannya. Aku kira ini akan berakhir. Tapi tidak. Karena kemudian bibirnya beralih ke leherku. Aku merasa geli dan tidak nyaman saat dia melakukannya.

"Gr..imm..j..ow,, hen..ti..kan" Aku mencoba meronta lagi

Buuukk

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow terhuyung jauh dariku. Seperti ada yang memukulnya. Tubuhku merosot ketanah. Bibirku terasa sakit. Dan berdarah. Kulihat siapa orang yang memukul Grimmjow.

'Ichigo'

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya?" ucap Ichigo

"Kenapa Ichigo? Kau marah? Itu juga yang kurasakan saat itu" ucap Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek

"Kau,,.." geram Ichigo. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia marah.

"Sudahlah. Kita impas. Tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi." pandangnanya lalu terarah padaku "Terima kasih Rukia"

Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Kemudian dia pergi. Ichigo berlutut dihadapanku. Kutatap dia dengan tatapan sinis meski dia sudah menolongku. Diusapnya bibirku yang berdarah. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Rukia, maafkan aku" ucapnya

'Hey apakah benar apa yang ku dengar?' Dia minta maaf padaku

Aku tetap diam dan tak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Otakku masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan.

**Normal P.O.V**

Keesokan harinya Rukia tetap berangkat sekolah. Ketika bertemu dengan Grimmjow di dekat tangga Rukia masih merasa agak takut. Tapi justru Grimmjow malah tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukiapun hanya mengabaikan senyum itu.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Momo sesampainya Rukia di kelas

"Apa maksudmu Momo?" Rukia yang tak mengerti maksud Momo malah balik bertanya

"Bibirmu terluka, seperti...agak sobek"

Rukia yang paham maksud Momo pun terkejut. Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo yang duduk dibelakang Momo.

"Ennm kemarin aku terpeleset dan bibirku terbentur pinggiran pintu"

"Apa? Pasti sakit sekali. Semoga cepat sembuh ya Rukia" Ucap Momo kemudian

"Ya, terima kasih Momo"

'Huh untung saja dia percaya'

"Hey hari ini Kyoraku-sensei tidak masuk, istrinya Nanao-sensei sedang melahirkan. Kita bebas,,,,," teriak Hitsugaya yang memang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Yeeee...horeeee" Teriak seisi kelas

Ichigo bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia berjalan keluar kelas sendirian. Tanpa Renji dan Hitsugaya seperti biasanya.

'Astaga berisik sekali' batin Rukia. Dia keluar kelas sambil membawa buku mata pelajaran Kyoraku-sensei.

Rukia sampai di atap sekolah. Memang tempat itulah yang nyaman digunakan untuk menyendiri. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding yang berada di tengah-tengah atap. Setelah dirasa posisinya nyaman, dia mulai belajar.

"Rukia?" ucap seseorang

Rukia mendongak. Didapatinya sosok pujaannya, Kaien.

"Kak Kaien? Sedang apa kakak disini?"

"Nanao-sensei sedang melahirkan kan? Jadi dua jam pelajaran ke depan kosong" Kata Kaien sambil duduk di samping Rukia.

"Oh..." Rukia manggut-manggut

"Rukia, apakah malam minggu ini kau ada acara?"

Deg! Jantung Rukia berdetak

"Enn tidak. Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau pergi ke kafe Chocho? Aku tunngu kau disana jam 7"

'Astaga! Apa ini? Apakah kak Kaien mengajakku berkencan?' batin Rukia

"Emm tentu aku bisa"

"Baiklah, jangan lupa ya. Boleh aku tidur disini sebentar?"

"Eee ya" Kata Rukia sambil menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Bolehkah aku bersandar dibahumu?"

Rukia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kaien.

Kaien lalu bersandar di bahu mungil Rukia dan memejamkan matanya. Nafas Rukia tertahan. Dia benar-benar gugup. Laki-laki pujaannya kini sedang ada di sampingnya dan bersandar padanya. ' Mimpi apa aku semalam' kata Rukia dalam hati. Dia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas belajarnya. Tanpa tahu ada seseorang dibalik dinding tempatnya bersandar yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

'Cafe Chocho? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya Kaien?' ucap orang itu dalam hati.

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Rukia, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Kak Kaien padaku

Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia ucapkan padaku baru saja. Oh Kami-sama apakah ini sungguhan? Apakah yang ada dihadapanku ini benar-benar kak Kaien? Aku tak menyangka ternyata ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Ah hidup ini terasa indah.

"Benarkah? Tentu" jawabku

Kak Kaien tersenyum lalu mencium punggung tanganku. Akupun jadi tersipu karenanya. Aku yakin pasti sekarang semburat muncul di kedua sisi pipiku. Kemudian wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku. Seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, akupun menutup kedua mata kami hampir menempel ketika tiba-tiba...

"Rukia ,,,bangun,. Katanya kau mau pergi" kata seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku

"Uhmm Kaa-san. Baiklah,,,,,," ucapku sambil segera pergi ke kamar mandi

Haaah malam ini adalah malam yang spesial buatku. Malam ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kak Kaien. Hanya berdua saj dengannya. Kami berkencan. Hohoho, Kira-kira nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku? Aku jadi malu sendiri jika mengingat mimpiku sore tadi. Hehehe. apakah kira-kira mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan ya? Humh aku harap iya. Percaya diri sekali aku. Hah kutatap diriku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung perfect. Aku siap.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kafe untuk mencari sosok Kak Kaien. Sosok yang sedari tadi berputar- putar di pikiranku. Sosok yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Kutemukan dia di meja dekat kolam. Aku segera menghampirinya setelah menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Maaf Kak Kaien aku terlambat" ucapku

"Tak apa Rukia, Aku juga baru sampai" Kata Kaien dengan senyum manisnya "Duduklah"

Aku menuruti perintah Kaien. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

'Kak Kaien tampan sekali.'

Aku jadi salting sendiri ketika kak Kaien menatapku lalu berkata " Kau sangat cantik malam ini Rukia".

"Arigatou" kataku

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang kakKaien ada seorang gadis yang menutup mata kak Kaien dengan tangannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan dress putih yang membalutnya.

"Ah Miyako" ucap Kaien

"Hehe maaf aku terlambat" kata gadis itu sambil duduk di sebelah kak Kaien. "Jadi ini Rukia yang sering kau ceritakan itu? Cantik sekali. Aku jadi cemburu" katanya lagi dengan senyum manisnya

Ada apa ini? Aku tak mengerti. Siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia sangat akrab dengan Kak Kaien? Apakah dia adiknya? Atau mungkin sepupunya?

" Dasar kau ini, Miyako" Kata Kak Kaien sambil mencubit pipi gadis yang dipanggilnya Miyako itu. Aku sedikit emburu. "Rukia, kenalkan ini Miyako kekasihku"

Jdeeerrrrrr

Serasa petir menyambarku. Astaga apa ini? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa Kak Kaien sudah ada yang memiliki? Sesuatu di dalam diri ini terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Pertanyaan Kak Kaien menyadarkanku

"Eh aku baik-baik saja. Hehe. Perkenalkan, aku Rukia Kuchiki" Kataku

"Aku Miyako. Hah Kaien sering sekali bercerita tentang kau. Uhm dan sekarang aku percaya dengan ceritanya setelah melihatmu"

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Karena aku ada janji dengan Otou-san. Maaf, permisi" Kataku sambil beranjak

"Apa perlu kuantar?" Tanya Kak Kaien

"Tak usah,,terima kasih, Permisi ..."Akupun pergi dari tempat itu karena tak mampu menahan rasa sakit dihati ini. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Tak mau melihat mereka berdua. Ingin menjauh dari semua kenyataan yang pahit ini. Aku berhenti di taman kota. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku. Nafasku terengah- engah. Air mataku yang sedari tadi kutahan telah tumpah. Aku tak sanggup membendungnya lagi. Hati ini sudah terlalu perih. Tangisku pecah. Apa ini? Aku benci menangis. Kuhapus air mataku.

"Kalau memang ingin menangis, lakukan saja. Tak perlu ditahan" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba

**To be kontinyu dulu ya,, hehe**

Huaaaa maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek. Aku buat cerita ini disela-sela banyaknya ulangan dan tugas,, hehe*curcol*

Saatnya balas review di Chapter 3 kemarin

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Terima kasih. Ini updateannya buat kamu, hehehe. Maaf IshiNemunya ga ku ekspose, wkwk

**Nyit-Nyit**

Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya,,,

**Wi3nter**

Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya. Siap deh, requestnya bwt jadiin Ichi ma Ruki akan segera saya kabulkan.. Hehe

Oke semuanya kritik dan saran msih ditunngu

Jangan lupa review ya,,, hehe please...


	5. Chapter 5

Hay-hay...  
Akhirnya Min-chan bisa kembali lagi dengan fic ini

Hehe Sebelumnya maaf kalau updatenya lama, karena aku sendiri bingung mau bikin lanjutan ceritanya, hehe. Terus juga maaf kalau banyak typo.

Maklum masih amatiran, wkwk

Ok, Min-chan mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak pada:

**Wi3nter**

**Searaki Icchy**

**Ojou-chan**

**Nyit-Nyit**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow **

atas review yang diberikan di chapter sebelumnya

Reviewnya udah dibales lewat PM ya, Hehe

Review kalian membuatku semangat nglanjutin fic ini

Ok, lets read n enjoy it...

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta Om Tite atas Bleach nggak bisa aku rebut *dipelototin Om Tite*

**Chapter 5: Sorry **

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia merasa ada seberkas cahaya yang mengenai matanya. Cahaya itu berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya saat ini ibunya, Hisana, telah berdiri di ujung tempat tidurnya. Membelakangi jendela yang menjadi penerus sinar matahari dari luar. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Ayo cepat bangun! Ini sudah pagi." ucap Hisana lembut

"Sepuluh menit lagi Kaa-san," kata Rukia sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal berbentuk chappy kesayangannya.

Hisana beralih duduk di samping Rukia. Di ambilnya bantal chappy yang menutupi wajah Rukia tadi.

"Ayolah Rukia, jangan malas meski ini hari minggu. Otou-san sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

Rukia menyerah. Kini posisinya sudah tidak tidur lagi, tapi duduk.

"Hmmm baiklah Kaa-san."

"Rukia, boleh Kaa-san tahu kenapa semalam kau menangis?"

"Maaf Kaa-san. Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya," ucap Rukia diiringi dengan sebuah senyum kecut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau mandilah, dan cepat sarapan."

Rukia hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan ibunya.

**Rukia P.O.V **

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Mendengar ucapan Kaa-san aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang sungguh memalukan. Rasanya sulit kupercaya.

**Flashback **

"Kalau ingin menangis, lakukan saja. Tidak usah ditahan!" ucap seseorang.

Lalu kudongakkan kepalaku yang tadi tertunduk. Ichigo? Sejak kapan dia ada disini?

Kutatap sosok Ichigo. Rambut orangenya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Wajah tampannya mendongak keatas dan tertimpa cahaya bulan. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Apalagi tubuh tegapnya yang sempurna. Pantas saja banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

"Kenapa berhenti menangis?" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke langit, menjadi ke arahku.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" ucapku agak ketus.

"Urusanku?" katanya sambil duduk disebelahku,"Karena aku tak ingin kita kalah lomba hanya karena konsentrasimu terganggu oleh masalahmu dengan Kaien" ucapnya santai.

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tau apa yang terjadi di cafe tadi.

"Maksudmu?" kataku untuk menutupi kekagetanku

"Ayolah nona Kuchiki. Aku berada di cafe yang sama ketika Kaien mengenalkan Miyako padamu" ucapnya. Matanya kini menatapku. Tatapan itu tampak mengejekku. Apalagi ketika dia menambah dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengejek pula.

Matilah aku. Pasti setelah ini dia akan menggoda dan mengejekku habis-habisan. Arrrrggghhh...! Kenapa harus dia sih yang melihat kejadian tadi. Kenapa bukan orang lain saja. Sepertinya akan ada masalah baru lagi.

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh, Rukia?" kata Ichigo setelah kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata 'apa maksudmu?'

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan kalau Kaien belum punya kekasih?"

Jleeeeb

Serasa ada pedang yang menusuk hatiku. Benar kata Ichigo. Mana mungkin Kak Kaien masih sendiri? Cowok sempurna seperti dia tak mungkin belum punya pacar? Astaga! Betapa bodohnya aku karena menganggap seperti itu. Lagi pula Miyako begitu sempurna untuk Kak Kaien. Jadi tak mungkin Kak Kaien tertarik padaku. Kenapa aku tak pernah berfikir begitu? Apakah karena hatiku telah dibutakan oleh rasa cintaku padanya? Entahlah. Dan bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran kalau mungkin dia tertarik padaku?

Kak Kaien, kenapa begini? Kenapa kau harus sudah menjadi milik orang lain? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap perasaanku yang sudah terlanjur berkembang ini? Apakah aku harus membuangnya dengan percuma? Tanpa mengingat bagaimana aku mengumpulkannya menjadi sebuah rasa yang disebut cinta.

Tanpa terasa air mataku kembali mengalir dikedua pipiku. Hanya dengan mengingat wajah Kak Kaien dan Miyako saja sudah mampu membuat hatiku terasa perih kembali.

"Menangislah," ucap Ichigo

Tapi apa ini? Rasanya hangat. Aku membuka mataku yang tadi terpejam akibat tangisku. Dan yang kulihat didepan mataku adalah dada yang bidang milik Ichigo. Ya, dia memelukku. Apa maksudnya? Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat berhembus dikepalaku. Tangan kanannya memegang belakang kepalaku, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggangku. Menarik diriku untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Tidak. Rasanya kali ini berbeda. Tak sama dengan ketika dia hanya menggodaku. Damai dan hangat. Itu yang kurasakan. Kenapa?

**Flashback end **

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Aneh sekali. Bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti itu? Padahal selama ini kami selalu bertengkar. Seperti anjing dan kucing. Tapi semalam begitu damai. Dia juga mengantarku pulang. Dan yang lebih mengherankan, dia meminta maaf pada Kaa-san karena telah memulangkanku terlalu malam. Padahal aku sendiri yang menolak ketika dia mengajakku pulang. Aku yang memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama di taman itu.

Arrgghh kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si strawberry itu? Yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang playboy. Ah sudahlah.

**Ichigo P.O.V **

Hari Senin. Aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Melihat semua kelakuan aneh dari manusia-manusia di kelasku. Pertengkaran Keigo dan Asano yang sangat tidak penting di depan kelas sempat menghambat langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi akhirnya dengan satu pukulan aku berhasil melewatinya.

"Kurosaki..." yang ini teriakan gadis yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatku muntah dengan nada bicara manja yang di buat-buat. Sok manis! Aku benci. Aku menepis tangannya ketika dia akan memelukku. Dan dia memberikan deathglare padaku. Aku tak peduli. Kulihat Renji sedang berusaha merebut PR Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tak mau menyerahkan PR-nya pada Renji. Akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Dasar!

Kini perhatianku beralih pada sosok gadis yang duduk di depan bangkuku. Gadis yang kemarin menangis dipelukanku. Dia juga melihat ke arahku. Aku lalu memasang tampang datar dan melewatinya begitu saja. Duduk tenang di bangkuku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dan menghirup aroma lavender yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Apa ini? Kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian kemarin malam? Padahal aku tadinya sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menghiburnya malam itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksinya setelah tahu kenyataan tentang Kaien. Tapi aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak peduli padanya. Seperinya dia mulai mengganggu pikiranku.

**Flashback **

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Rukia menghapus air matanya. Dia masih sesenggukan.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." ucap Rukia

"Sudah puas menangis?" tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kuantar kau pulang" aku beranjak dari bangku itu. Tapi tangan mungil Rukia meraih tanganku.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin disini. Temani aku" ucapnya putus asa

Aku lalu kembali duduk. Suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Rukia masih tertunduk lesu. Aku menatap langit. Membiarkan angin membelai wajahku. Merasakan sejuknya udara malam itu. Diantara kami masih belum ada yang bersuara.

"Ichigo..." ucap Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Hnn?" kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Apa kau pernah patah hati?" tanya Rukia. Aku mentapnya heran. Apakah begini jika seorang gadis sedang patah hati?

"Sejujurnya...belum"

"Oh ya?" dia terkjut,"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai mereka."

"Apa? jadi selama ini..."

"Ya, aku berpacaran dengan mereka tanpa dilandasi rasa cinta"

"Astaga! Parah sekali kau Ichigo. Dasar playboy!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Aku belum bisa menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan keinginanku"

"Lalu selama ini apa alasanmu untuk berpacaran dengan mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu dan tak ingin membahasnya"

"Huh menyebalkan" pipinya menggembung. Lucu sekali. Dia memang manis.

"Ayo pulang" kataku sambil beranjak

Dia menghela nafas lalu mengikutiku.

**Flashback end **

Pulang sekolah seperti biasa, aku dan Rukia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami mengikutinya. Karena besok kami akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Kembali kami berdua terdiam ketika menerima pelajaran dari Mayuri-sensei. Rasanya aneh. Padahal malam itu kami mengobrol cukup banyak. Tapi sekarang justru kami sama-sama membisu. Aku ingin mengajaknya bicara, tapi separuh hatiku merasa enggan. Mungkin juga dia enggan untuk berbicara padaku. Akhirnya sampai pelajaran tambahan selesai kami tetap diam. Dia keluar perpustakaan lebih dulu, karena memang aku yang mendapat giliran untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi kami pakai ke rak. Aku kemudian segera mengembalikan buku-buku itu, lalu mengejar Rukia. Ketika hendak menuruni tangga aku melihat sosok Rukia di anak tangga paling bawah. Dan Kaien berdiri dihadapannya. Akupun menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi.

"Kak Kaien?" dapat kudengar suara Rukia yang menyebut nama Kaien

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kali ini suara Kaien yang terdengar.

"Tentu"

"Errr Rukia, sebelumnya aku minta maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Seseorang kemarin datang padaku. Dia memarahiku dan hampir menghajarku."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau memiliki perasaan khusus padaku. Benarkah itu?"

"Hah? Errrrrrrr...ituuuuu..."

Kulongokkan kepalaku keatas pembatas anak tangga agar bisa melihat wajah mereka berdua. Kulihat wajah Rukia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kaien. Dia juga nampaknya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?" tanya Rukia

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Cukup menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Kaien dengan senyum khasnya

"Hahmm...sebenarnya...iya. Aku memang memiliki perasaan itu, tapi..."

"Apa yang membuatmu memiliki rasa itu?" potong Kaien

Dapat kulihat lagi ekspresi terkejut di wajah Rukia.

"Ehmm..."

"Katakan saja Rukia"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Rasa itu tiba-tiba datang ketika aku pertama bertemu dan berbicara dengan Kak Kaien. Lalu kita sering bertemu dan menjadi akrab." Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya,"Rasa itu semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa itu bila sedang ada dihadapanmu." lanjut Rukia.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya...dan bahkan rasa itu masih ada sampai sekarang" jawab Rukia putus asa. Sangat jelas tergambar rasa kecewa diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih Rukia" kulihat Kaien memeluk Rukia. Entah kenapa terbersit rasa tak suka dihatiku ketika melihat adegan itu. Rukia juga nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Kaien.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Aku tak menyangka seorang gadis sepertimu bisa memiliki rasa seperti itu terhadapku. Aku sama sekali tak menduganya" Kaien melepaskan pelukannya.

Rukia menatap Kaien heran.

"Tapi kau terlalu istimewa bagiku. Banyak orang lain yang lebih pantas untukmu dari pada aku. Maaf karena telah membuatmu salah mengerti dengan perlakuanku terhadapmu. Aku menyayangimu karena kau mirip sekali dengan adikku yang telah meninggal." (sejak kapan Kaien punya adek yang mirip Rukia?)

"Benarkah?" ucap Rukia tak percaya.

"Ya, aku memiliki rasa sayang itu terhadapmu. Dan memang hanya sebatas itu. Karena bagiku Miyako sudah cukup. Aku tak menginginkan yang lebih darinya"

"Kakak sangat mencintainya?"

"Ya, sangat"

"Tak ada celah untukku?" Aku tak percaya. Seorang Rukia memohon dan berkata seperti itu.

"Sayangnya tidak. Hatiku sudah tertutup rapat oleh cinta darinya. Sehingga tak ada celah lagi"

"Aku mengerti"

"Tapi aku menyayangimu Rukia. Sungguh. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu dan terima kasih." itu adalah kalimat terakhir Kaien sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Dapat kudengar isakan Rukia setelah Kaien pergi. Dia menangis. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatnya menangis. Jangan menangis Rukia. Aku baru akan menghampirinya ketika dia juga pergi dari tempat itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

**Normal P.O.V **

Pagi itu Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, dan Nemu telah bersiap di sekolah dengan koper masing-masing. Mereka akan berangkat menuju tempat perlombaan.

"Rukia berjuanglah. Kau dan Ichigo pasti akan menang" ucap Momo pada Rukia.

"Arigatou Momo" ucap Rukia dengan diiringi senyum khasnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Momo lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Aku juga" ucap Rukia.

"Kau harus menang Ichigo" ucap Renji

"Jangan mempermalukan nama sekolah ini." ucap Hitsugaya

"Aku tahu." kata Ichigo.

Akhirnya setelah diadakan upacara pelepasan, para kandidat lomba diberangkatkan. Ichigo dan Rukia di dampingi oleh Yoruichi-sensei. Sedangkan Ishida dan Nemu diantar oleh Urahara-sensei. Mereka pergi ketempat tujuan masing-masing dengan naik kereta.

Di dalam kereta...

Rukia dan Ichigo duduk berdampingan, sedangkan Yoruichi duduk disebelah Rukia. Dia merasa aneh karena kedua siswanya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Padahal dia tahu kalau sejak tadi mereka berdua saling curi pandang.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Yoruichi memecah keheningan.

"Tidak sensei" jawab Rukia

"Baiklah aku pergi sebentar. Ada urusan" Yoruichi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Berhenti mencuri pandang dariku, midget!" ucap Ichigo

"Ku juga, jeruk!" balas Rukia

Mereka lau saling pandang, kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

"Kau kenapa mendiamkanku sejak kejadian itu?" tanya Ichigo

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu. Justru kau yang aneh karena tak menggodaku"

"Jadi kau senang bila kugoda?" ucap Ichigo diiringi dengan seringai khasnya.

Blush...

muncul semburat merah dipipi Rukia.

"Bukan begitu maksudku jeruk baka! Hah sudahlah!"

"Jangan bohong Rukia..."

"Diam kau!"

'Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti di Tokyo, Rukia' ucap Ichigo dalam hati. Kemudian pandangannya kembali terarah pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

**To be continued again **

Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Huaaaah udah mau Ujian Semester tapi tetep aja pengen buat fic, bukan belajar

Hehe

Yupz maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan pendek dan kurang memuaskan. Hehe

Ini Min-chan juga maksa banget buat bikin chapter ini sebelum sibuk sama Ujian Semester *plaak. banyak alasan*

Oke Min-chan selalu mengharap review dari semuanya

Hehe

So review please...*puppy eyes dog*


End file.
